Hora de aventura
by AD o HDA
Summary: los dos humanos estaban confundidos no lo podían creer habían encontrado a otro de su especie no un pez simulando ser un humano un humano de verdad. donde habrá amistad y tal vez ¿algo más? ;)
1. el comienzo

**Hooolaaa :3 priemro que nada estos personajes no me pertenecen si no a PENDLETON WARD y bueno gracias por leer esto ya que es el primer fic que hago. en cuanto a la pareja de finn no estoy seguro si habrá flamenin fubblegum finceline o talvez durante los demás capítulos aparezca alguien más fio*** XD bueno lo veremos con el paso del tiempo *3*(el fic al empezar no tiene orden cronológico asi que humm) **

En el dulce castillo:

Después de varios problemas con limón agrio

Pb: limonagario estas despedido tu…. IDIOTA

Finn: que bueno que ya termino verdad Pb y bueno humm (se sonroja) me das… un abacho

Pb: lo siento finn pero ya sabes eres muy joven

Finn: aah ok esta bien (muy joven)

Ahora:

Fp: (llorando) yo lo siento mucho finn pero tenemos que terminar yo solo te hago daño (literal XD)

Finn: no, yo puedo soportarlo

Fp: no lo has dicho antes y mira todas esas quemaduras

Finn: pero Fp yo en verdad te quiero

Fp: yo también finn pero yo ya no puedo seguir así (se va)

Finn: (llorando) No, no otra vez!FLAME PRINCESS!

En la casa del árbol:

Jake: ooh hermanito llegas temprano dime (pone cara burlona) nivel 5 jejeje

Finn se queda callado

Jake: vamos dime hermanito que te pasa

Finn después de contarle lo que paso con Fp

Jake: vaya que mal no pensé que pasaría eso pero la podras volver a ver va a haber una junta de princesas mañana ya veras que todo va a mejorar

Finn: supongo que tienes razón

En la reunión

Pb: bien gracias a todas por venir pero antes tomaremos lista humm veamos Flame princess (aquí) princesa princesa grumosa (osea aquí) princesa fantasma (a..aqui) pricesa musculos (AQUÍ) princesa mora (aquí) princesa desayuno (aquí *3* me encanta esta princesa) después de muchas princesas mas.

Jake: vamos amigo tu puedes tu querías verla

Finn: pero jake si sigue enojada yo… yo no voy a entrar

Jake lo empuja

Finn: aah viejo que te pasa (se da cuenta de que entro al salón de la junta) ah si princesas les traigo bocadillos

Pb: oh gracias finn

Finn: denada

Se oye una explosión que termina sacándole a fin el gorro y porque no la camisa dejando ver sus musculos bien entrenados

Rh: (risa maniática) jajajaja me llevare a todas las princesas

Finn: (gritando) oh no rey helado, no si te lo impido

Después de vencer al rey helado

Finn: aah demonios viejo mi gorro y mi camisa tendre que hacer nuevos ese rey helado como lo odio

Jake: pero veo que a las princesas les encanta

Finn se voltea y ve a todas rojas

Finn: viejo aah…. Nunca entenderé a las mujeres

**Bueno aquí se acaba el primer capitulo que es como el prologo el siguiente tendrá mas aventura :D y sera mas largo espero. sobre cada cuando subiré capítulos talvez cada lunes aammh no se y si me tardo a lo mejor sea porque ya viene la escuela :$ o porque tenga bloqueo mental y no se me ocurra nada XD bueno una vez mas gracias por leerlo Hasta el lunes (creo)**


	2. ¿¿Una humana?

**Holaaa otra vez :3 por alguna extraña razón mi imaginación funciono así es aunque no lo crean bueno empezamos el fic ;)**

Después de varias cosidas (si, si leyeron el capitulo anterior a finn se le rompió su gorro y camisa *3*)

Finn: oye jake viejo ya termine.

Jake: aah dejame ver (aguantándose la risa) te quedo muy bien

Al parecer la camisa no tenia por donde sacar la cabeza y las mangas una estaba más corta que la otra

Finn: cállate te dije que no sabía coser

Jake: al parecer hay una cueva mágica en la cual si lavas la ropa con su agua vuelva a repararse

Finn: !Matemático! Vamos jake

Jake: lo siento hermanito pero tengo que ir a ver a mis cachorritos hace mucho que ya no los veo

Finn: ok ve lloron

En la cueva

Finn: Vaya para ser una simple cueva de ropa no se ve nada mal

Pero la cueva que había dicho jake estaba mas lejos de ahí y sin pensarlo nuestro heroe se había metido en la cueva de el lich (claro que ya estaba muerto)

Finn: agua agua humm agua aah aquí esta

Al tratar de sacar su ropa de ahí el joven humano de 14 años cayó al pozo con químicos verde. Al despertar este empezó a oir unas voces

Finn: (sacando su espada) quien esta ahí- decía el humano con tono fuerte

¿: quien eres tu! No me digas que eres aah UN HUMANO

Mientrass en OOO

Jake la dulce princesa ,marceline, la princesa flama y todas las gobernantes de OOO estaban afuera de la cueva

Jake: (voz triste) ya ha pasado un año eh

PB: si un año

Al parecer todos los que estaban fuera de la cueva no imaginaban lo que estaba pasando adentro

Finn: como un humano es obvio ya soy el ultimo humano en todo OOO

¿: ¿OOO? (ponerlo así se ve raro XD) pero que no estamos en AAA

Finn: ¿AAA? Según yo esto es OOO pero dime como es que llegaste aquí

¿: Mi hermana cake me conto de una cueva que conectaba un mundo paralelo Ahhh ya entiendo estamos en OOO

Finn: ! UN MUNDO PARALELO!

¿: si así es por cierto me llamo fionna y tengo 19 años

Finn: (pensando) genial apenas encuentro a otra humana y es más grande que yo- Ah sí me llamo Finn y tengo 14 años

Fionna: ¡14! Pero si te ves mas grandecito como de mi edad mira *saca un espejo*

Finn: *viéndose en el espejo* ¡QUEEE! Pero si me veo más grande. Ah lo último que recuerdo es haberme caído a esa cosa que está ahí.

Fionna: al parecer eso de ahí te hizo crecer

Finn: puede que tengas razón pero cuanto tiempo tengo aquí. fionna tienes idea de en donde está la salida

Fionna: a decir verdad humm no yo me perdi desde que entre y oí una voz y decidi seguir el sonido de esa voz

Finn: genial ahora estamos perdidos :O espera esto no esta muy lejos de la salida recuerdo que camine un kilometro desde aquí ¡Vamos! Es HORA DE AVENTURA

Fionna: SIIIIII *pensando* me recuerda a alguien o espera es a mi XD pero es lindo *se pone roja*

Finn: *se detiene* Ah fionna estas bien tu cara esta toda roja

Fionna: aah que ah si estoy bien

Finn: mejor no nos arriesgamos *la carga* que tal que estas enferma

Fionna: kyaaa no suéltame

Todos los de afuera de la cueva quedaron sorprendidos con este grito y después oyeron una voz masculina decir quedate quieta o nos vamos a caer Fionna ¿fionna? Todos oían ese nombre un poco desconcertados y optaron por quedarse cayados para escuchar más es que … entiende finn nunca me han cargado así !Finn! estaban escucharon bien era finn del que hablaba esa extraña voz de mujer era finn el que se había perdido por un año en una cueva por un año y dado por muerto era el mismo Finn. los pasos se acercaban cada vez más al final lograron ver una silueta

Era finn cargando a fionna

*Perspectiva de bonnibel*

Es finn y…. Eh¿? Se ve mas grande y… *se pone roja* g.. guapo

Con quien vendra

*fin de la perspectiva*

Jake: hermanito eres tu

Finn: que parece que vieron a un fantasma o que *baja a Fionna*

Jake PB PF Mar: Finn!

La primera en correr fue bonnibel

PB: ohh finn *lo abraza y lo ve a la cara* no sabes cuanto nos preocupaste

Como lo demás venían corriendo no se dieron cuenta los empujaron y si se besaron accidentalmente claro

*se ponen rojos*

Finn: *sonrojado* ah si hola jake cuanto tiempo

Jake: hermanito! Hermanito! Que te paso te ves mas grande

Marceline: como que ya se sueltan o que (con voz amenazadora)

*finn y la dulce princesa se sueltan*

PB:*super sonrojada* que bueno verte otra vez

Jake: y dinos hermanito quien es ella

Finn: ah si ella es mi amiga Fionna y la mejor parte ELLA ES HUMANA!

Todos menos Finn y Fionna: !QUEE UNA HUMANA!

Fiona: Ah ¿hola?

**Bieeen y hasta aquí este capitulo espero que les haya gusta para los que me pidieron fubblegum aquí se los dejo ;D claro solo fue un poco. **


	3. La despedida

Wooola a todos si se preguntan porque no he subido el capitulo 3… es porque no lo voy a hacer si a si como lo acaban de leer la verdad es que ya no me queda ni una gota de imaginación y cada dia estoy mas ocupado con la escuela y como ustedes no participan dejando sugerencias, criticas, aportaciones al fic sinceramente ya no puedo seguirlo. Pero buaaano talvez (no lo se) haga un nuevo proyecto (otra historia) no lo se. y gracias a los que leyeron los 2 caps y a los que dejaron reviews también ¡!HASTA LA PROXIMA¡


	4. El final :)

**Wooola otra vez escribo este capítulo porque no me gusta dejar las cosas incompletas asi que hummmmm…bueno mejor les dejo la historia.**

**En el capitulo anterior. (chaaan chaaan)**

**Finn: y la mejor parte es que es una humana**

**Todos menos finn y fionna: !QUEEE UNA HUMANA!**

**Fionna: ah ¿Hola?**

**Fin del final del capitulo anterior XD.**

Finn: que no les da gusto que haya encontrado a otra humana.

Pb: si solo que pensé que eras el ultimo humano en OOO

Fionna: ah no yo vengo de otra dimensión donde ustedes cambian de genero por ejomplo…. Bla bla bla bla bla

Jake: aaah mi cerebro no puede tolerar tanta información.

Pb: bueno se hace tarde ahora con quien se quedara fionna

Fionna: si no es mucha molestia me gustaría quedarme con finn *se pone roja*

Pb-Maceline: *la miran con cara asesina*

Jake- finn: ¡Matematico! Porque no

*aclaración la princesa flama no salió porque corto con finn asi que *aplausos* no no no shh shh ustedes pidan con esa boquita y yo lo pondré en el fic*

Mar-Pb: ¡NO!

Pb: porque en el dulce reino puede estar mas comoda y asi se lo puedo enseñar.

Marce: si estoy de acuerdo con bonnibel.

Jake: en la casa hay habitaciones extras con camas comodas hasta Pb tu me lo dijiste y por el castillo no te preocupes que ya mañana se lo mostraremos.

Pb: bueno pero yo…. Ahh está bien.

Marce: ¡Quee! Pero bonni *le susurra* esa niña va a estar mas cerca de finn.

Pb: ok todos vamos a quedarnos un rato en la casa de finn yay.

*En la casa del árbol*

Finn: y cómo fue que encontraron la cueva en donde estaba.

Jake: a es que tu gorro estaba antes de esa cosa verde y viscosa (me salió rima XD)

Finn: a bueno espera un momento….*se toca la cabeza* ¡Mi gorro donde esta! Jake.

Jake: calmate hermanito no pasa nada tu gorro lo mandamos a arreglar ya que si recuerdas lo dejaste todo feo.

Finn: te dije que no sabia coser

Jake: hablando de la cueva ¿finn?

Finn: si dime

Jake: *pone cara picara* porque saliste cargando a esta muchachita de aquí.

Marce-Pb: si porque.

Finn-Fionna: *se ponen super rojos* bueno es que yo y lugo ella y aah s..si si si y luego el y yo y aaaahm.

Jake: ya ya no pasa nada no nos cuenten. Por cierto finn sabes que hora es.

Finn: ¡hora de aventura!

Jake: no hermanito hora de dormir ya es muy tarde.

Marce: bueno nosotras no retiramos adiós *se van*

Jake: bueno finn yo también me voy con mis cachorritos aunque ya no lo sean ;_;.

Finn: pero jak—

Jake: adiós hermanito *se va*

finn: aaah bueno te enseño tu cuarto y este es estoy a un lado por si me necesitas.

Fionna: si finn y….. gracias por todo.

Finn: *se pone rojo* s… si de..de nada que descanses.

Finn: *se imagina a fionna desvistiéndose enfrente de el* *se pone rojo* pero que rayos estoy pensando.

*se oye que tocan una puerta*

Fionna: finn estas despierto

Finn: f…fi..fiona.

Fionna: *entra* bueno es que yo siempre dormía con mi hermana cake y pues m..me dejarías d…dormir contigo.

Finn: !QUEE!

Fionna: b..bueno si no quieres te dejo de molestar.

Finn: esta bien pero como traeremos tu colchón hasta aquí

Fionna: por eso no hay problema *de un salto se mete a la cama de finn*

Listo todo arreglado.

Finn: pero que estas…. *suspira* ya que.

*Al dia siguiente*

Fionna: *oye ruidos en la casa* pero que… aah hola finn porque te levantaste tan temprano.

Finn: estoy entrenando por si un enemigo llega a at-

Finn fue interrumpido por el rayo que le cayó encima que lo dejo inconsciente.

Rh: ah que bueno que despertaste amigo finn veo que sigues entrometiéndote con las princesas.

Finn: princesas si solo veo a fionna *rompe el hielo*

Rh: *dirigiéndose a fionna* a que no eres una princesa.

Fionna: daaah no acaso me ves la tiara o corona.

Rh: a pos si verdad ahora que lo pienso bien. Pero lamentablemente aquí solo entran mis amigo super helo y princesas asi que *la tira por la ventana* adioooos.

Finn: !REY HELADO QUE HICISTE! *se avienta*

Fionna: finn pero que… yo me puedo salvar sola.

Finn: *la abraza* no te dejaría caer por nada del mundo.

Fionna: *se pone super roja* F…Finn yo t…te *se oye un golpe*

Pov Finn:

Auch me duele el cuerpo porque todo s esta poniendo negro e.. espera oi un tequiero no no creo talvez escuche mal. *queda inconsciente*

Fionna: finn lo siento si me hubiera dado cuenta de que el rey helado me iba a tirar antes tu no estarías aquí en el hospital Y..Yo lo siento *se acerca a la cara de finn* yo te quiero.

Finn: aaah aah *se levanta de golpe fi..onabmm*

Sentía algo suave pegado a sus labios que no lo dejaba hablar a si que decidió abrir bien sus ojos para ver que estaba pasando y al ver los dos la escena…

Pov Fionna:

O glob O glob O globOglob por alguna razón lo estoy besando ya se le dire lo que siento.

Pov finn:

Pero que…. Bueno esto no es tan malo asi que esperare un poco mas.

Fionna: finn tengo que decirte algo c…cre que m..me g…gustas

Finn: fionna después del tiempo que he pasado contigo creo que también siento lo mismo.

*Afuera del hospital*

Fionna: *abrazada a finn* oye finn sabes que hora es

Finn: es hora de pasar el resto de mis días contigo.

Al terminar la frase los dos acabaron este fic con un beso ;)

**Aaaaawwww que final tan mas cursi :3 pero yay por fin el ultimo capitulo me tomo un dia poder completarlo primero en mi cuaderno y asi le agregue cosas aquí pero buaaano esta vez si que me luci jajajaja. Díganme de que les gustaría que fuera mi siguiente fic puede ser de caricaturas de anime etc… Ahora si. Un besazo un saludo y nos vemos en el siguiente fic chao chao. *referencia a vegetta777* **


End file.
